ALEXANDER
by Bleeding Coconut
Summary: C'était la fin pour lui. Le chasseur d'ombre ferma péniblement ses paupières, attendant le néant. Jusqu'au bout, il aurait pensé à lui. Quelle ironie, songea-t-il. Même à l'orée de la mort, malgré toutes ces années, il n'avait pu oublier le sorcier. Quel idiot il faisait.
1. PROLOGUE

Hello tout le monde,  
voilà que je me lance dans l'aventure Shadowhunters désormais, après avoir dévoré la série et découvert le couple Malec.

Je suis tombée amoureuse de ces personnages car, voir un couple LGBT aussi puissant qu'eux, dans une série fantastique et non dans une série à thème LGBT, est tellement rafraîchissant. Sans compter qu'ils sont tout simplement adorables. Et puis Magnus, ce personnage est tellement grandiose.

Bref mon instinct de fangirl a repris le dessus lorsque je suis tombée sur cette série. D'ailleurs je préfère la série justement parce que le couple Malec est bien plus présent et je le trouve aussi bien plus mature.

Je n'ai pas encore lu l'entièreté des livres, donc cette fanfiction est basée sur les personnages de la série et le contexte de la série, bien que ne prenant pas particulièrement appui sur le scénario.

J'aurais voulu vous proposer une petite histoire toute fluffy sur Magnus et Alec, que je trouve parfait dans ce genre de récit, sans compter que je rêve d'une happy ending pour ces deux-là. Mais, une fois de plus, mon côté drama queen a repris le dessus et je vous propose donc un bon gros drama.

Il y aura présence de lemon dans cette histoire, pour autant je ferais en sorte de signaler les chapitres pour ne pas gêner la lecture de celles et ceux qui n'en désirent pas.

La fanfiction est toujours en cours d'écriture mais, j'avais besoin de commencer à la publier pour me booster un peu plus. Je n'aime pas laisser les gens sans fin, donc, même si ça peut prendre un peu de temps, je terminerai la fin de ce récit.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous donne rdv dans les reviews ;)

* * *

 **PROLOGUE :**

Allongé sur le dos, le chasseur d'ombre était incapable de bouger. Seuls ses yeux se mouvaient à mesure que la créature s'approchait. Il sentait le poison se répandre dans ses veines. La brûlure était insupportable, tel de l'acide injecté dans son sang. Mais paralysé par le venin, il ne pouvait exprimer l'intensité de sa douleur. Il avait peur. Peur de mourir ainsi. Pourtant, il savait sa sentence proche, la créature ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir, à moins qu'elle préférât le laisser agoniser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Le Nephilim sentait son cœur battre difficilement, la toxine l'atteignait doucement. Il sentait la tiédeur des larmes qui coulaient contre sa joue. Le démon était là, le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était la fin pour lui. Le chasseur d'ombre ferma péniblement ses paupières, attendant le néant. Jusqu'au bout, il aurait pensé à lui. Quelle ironie, songea-t-il. Même à l'orée de la mort, malgré toutes ces années, il n'avait pu oublier le sorcier. Quel idiot il faisait.

Le râle du démon prêt à l'occire s'approcha de son visage et il pouvait sentir le souffle putride de la chose qui l'observait. Il en était sûr, elle se délectait du spectacle. S'il avait pu parler, le Shadowhunter l'aurait supplié de le tuer. Sa vie n'en valait plus la peine de toute manière. Il n'avait su abattre que souffrance et misère autour de lui. C'était un juste châtiment, que de mourir ici pensa-t-il. Et alors qu'il sentit vaguement la créature effleurer son buste de ses longues griffes acérées, cherchant à transpercer le cœur du Nephilim, un hurlement de supplice, effroyable, retentit dans la pièce.

Le cri était aussi perçant que la douleur qui l'accablait. C'était la chose la plus sinistre qu'il eut été possible d'entendre. Le Shadowhunter comprit que la créature venait d'être désintégrée, mais pour lui c'était déjà trop tard, il se sentait partir, alors qu'au loin, il entendait prononcer son nom dans un murmure désemparé.

 _« Alec… »_


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

La fête battait à son plein, dans la chaleur exaltée par des corps qui s'agitaient aux rythmes profonds des basses. Dans cette masse, pas un seul humain n'était présent, seules les créatures obscures de ce monde étaient conviées.

À son aise parmi la foule, il se frayait un chemin avec grâce vers le bar qu'il lorgnait depuis trop longtemps déjà, songea-t-il. Il aurait pu faire apparaître le cocktail de ses rêves d'un claquement de doigts, mais rien n'était plus délicieux à ses yeux, que la bonne vieille méthode. Il aimait le contact froid du shaker entre ses mains, sentir les effluves d'alcool se mélanger et enivrer ses sens, entendre le ruissellement de la liqueur contre la paroi du verre et la sensation de brûlure exaltante qu'il éprouvait lorsque la boisson longeait sa gorge. Oui, il n'y avait pas meilleurs cocktails que ceux, fait de ses mains.

Après quelques saluts tapageurs, puisqu'il était bien incapable d'user de retenue, il atteignit enfin le bar où il entreprit de se faire un Martini. À peine la boisson terminée, il avala le breuvage cul sec, trop assoiffé pour le savourer et enchaîna avec une seconde création, plus corsée cette fois-ci. Devant lui, la foule s'étalait, telle une fourmilière à son œuvre. Ses petites ouailles, par leur déhanché, faisaient de lui le maître de la nuit. Il n'y avait pas spectacle plus délectable, que les corps en chaleurs des créatures obscures qui se laissaient aller à la débauche.

Bien sûr, il y avait quelques contreparties à cela, les vampires par exemple, étaient particulièrement instables. Et il devait l'admettre, les voir rouler des mécaniques était parfois un supplice, car, trop souvent, ils se laissaient aller à leurs bas instincts ayant pour conséquence d'écourter les fêtes, même les meilleures. Sans compter que le nettoyage était bien souvent insupportable. Heureusement pour lui, Magnus était un sorcier hors pair et il n'y avait rien que la magie ne sache résoudre selon lui. À part, peut-être, les cœurs brisés pensa-t-il.

Un voile de douleur occulta ses yeux et la musique se fit soudain plus sourde. Il perdait pied. Les souvenirs, aussi tendres que douloureux, refirent surface brusquement. Pourquoi devait-il penser à ça maintenant. La soirée était pourtant si parfaite. Il était à des années-lumière de cette personne, toutefois il pouvait presque sentir son souffle chaud effleurer la peau fine de son cou. Il voyait clairement son sourire illuminer la pièce et savourer les caresses que de longs doigts graciles avaient si souvent prodiguées. Il ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de saisir ces bribes de souvenirs pour les retenir à tout jamais. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas oublier et la distance qui les séparait n'y changerait rien. Dans l'intensité de ses émotions, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il avait oublié où il se trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le tirer de ses songes.

 _« Magnus… Magnus… MAGNUS ! »_

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il était de retour sur la terre ferme. Aucun chasseur d'ombre à l'horizon, comme il le savait. L'entrée leur était de toute manière interdite. Quand bien même, à l'autre bout du monde, il était insaisissable. Il avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Il s'était fait oublier.

 _« Hey ! Magnus, tu m'écoutes un peu ?! T'es parti où là ?! »_

Le regard inquisiteur et la voix pressante de la jeune femme qui le narguait, lui firent reprendre contenance rapidement. Il ne valait mieux pas la faire attendre trop longtemps, qui savait qu'elle sort elle aurait pu lui réserver.

 _« Du calme Maze, je suis là. Un Whisky sec pour toi, j'ai entendu. »_

 _« C'est trop facile, tu me connais par cœur, t'as même pas besoin d'écouter pour savoir… »_

 _« Et bien, je ne serais pas le grand Magnus Bane, si je ne connaissais pas les cocktails favoris de mes convives. »_

La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant, de son regard perçant et émit finalement un grognement comme simple signe d'acquiescement, avant de tourner le dos à son ami pour faire face à la foule. Elle aussi appréciait le spectacle des âmes abandonnées sur la piste, qui tentaient désespérément de trouver un sens à leur vie minable. À cette pensée, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Elle porta le verre d'alcool à sa bouche et le but d'une traite, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Magnus lui faisant signe de réapprovisionner son verre.

 _« Un triple cette fois. »_

Magnus posa vigoureusement la bouteille sur le comptoir, l'invitant à se servir directement à la source. Le sourire de Maze s'agrandit davantage. Le sorcier ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle arracha le bec verseur à la bouteille, de ses dents, et engloutit plusieurs gorgées du liquide ambré. Maintenant qu'elle venait d'obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, elle se pencha par-dessus le bar, se rapprochant du sorcier. Son regard avait quelque peu changé. Il s'était légèrement radouci, mais désormais une lueur chasseresse l'animait. Maze se mordit sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, toisant son ami d'un œil affamé.

 _« Alors Bane, on a des plans ce soir ? »_

 _« C'est possible »_ répondit Magnus, évasif. Il aimait à penser de Maze, qu'elle était une version féminine et, très légèrement plus sanguinaire, de lui-même. Indéniablement, c'était une belle femme à qui peu de personnes savaient résister. Du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, elle arborait l'allure tant majestueuse, qu'inquiétante d'un aigle pourchassant sa proie. Mazikeen était de ses personnes à se tapir dans l'ombre, observant silencieusement, à l'affût de chaque détail qui pourrait lui être propice. Bien qu'experte du camouflage, elle n'en restait pas moins une séductrice hors pair, capable d'user de ses charmes à toutes fins. Et pour cause, elle possédait un teint haler réhaussé de ses yeux couleur bronze qu'elle savait justement mettre en valeur par un maquillage à son image, à la fois subtil et vibrant.

Lorsque Magnus l'avait rencontrée après sa fuite de New-York, il avait très vite tissé des liens avec la jeune femme. L'alcool et le sexe aidant pas mal dans un premier temps. Elle avait été un remède particulièrement efficace contre certains souvenir pénibles. D'une certaine manière, ils se comprenaient. C'était une femme pleine de ressources, maniant l'art subtil du sarcasme. Pour autant, elle savait faire preuve de franchise et n'avait pas épargné Magnus, malgré son cœur brisé, ce qui lui avait immédiatement plu chez elle.

 _« C'est bien dommage, parce que j'avais une très charmante personne à te présenter. »_ Soupira-t-elle, l'air faussement déçu.

 _« Mais j'imagine qu'on devra s'amuser sans toi. »_ Elle avait adopté une posture provocatrice, espérant voir le sorcier mordre à l'hameçon.

 _« Et bien, tu me connais, tu sais que je ne peux jamais dire non à de nouvelles rencontres fort sympathiques. J'imagine que je peux me libérer. »_

 _« Je préfère ça mon mignon. »_ Elle se pencha davantage au-dessus du bar afin de capturer les lèvres du sorcier, comme pour sceller un pacte tacite. Alors qu'elle éloignait ses lèvres de celles de Magnus, la jeune femme se retourna vivement. D'un geste rapide, elle avait dégainé un poignard qu'elle cachait dans sa manche et son regard se trouva soudainement animé par la rage. Magnus, quant à lui, leva prestement la tête, ses yeux de chats brillaient d'un jaune éclatant dans la pénombre de la boite et des flammes bleues dansaient le long de ses doigts. Qui avait pu laisser entrer cet individu ?

 _« Shadowhunter… »_ Siffla Mazikeen d'une mâchoire qu'elle n'avait pas desserrée. « Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici ! »

La musique s'était soudainement interrompue et la foule s'était écartée de l'intéressée, tous aux aguets, prêts à bondir sur l'intruse au moindre signe de rébellion. L'importune était une jeune femme brune, couverte de rune noircissant sa peau, une chasseuse d'ombre très séduisante et sûre d'elle pour quelqu'un qui se trouvait en terrain miné. Elle n'avait pas usé de rune de dissimulation et s'était mue jusqu'au bar si discrètement, que personne ne l'avait remarquée jusqu'à ce que Mazikeen lui saute presque à la gorge. La jeune femme n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, ni prêté attention au chien de garde du sorcier qui lui paraissait bien insignifiante. Au contraire, depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait cessé de soutenir le regard du sorcier. Elle n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes, prête à se défendre à tout moment mais, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle voulait simplement parler.

 _« Shadowhunter, je ne te le dirai pas une deuxième fois… »_ Mazikeen commençait à perdre patience devant l'impertinence de la chasseuse.

 _« Magnus, tu vas tenir ton chien en laisse ou il faut que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe ? »_ La jeune femme avait enfin daigné jeter un œil à celle qui lui faisait front. Cette dernière s'apprêta à se jeter au cou de la chasseuse d'ombre quand Magnus la stoppa net.

 _« Maze, non ! Calme-toi tout de suite. »_ Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix calme, mais ferme, affirmant son autorité naturelle au sein du club.

 _« Tout le monde se calme et tout ira très bien… »_ Il marqua une pause et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. _« Isabelle Lightwood, tu n'as rien à faire ici. D'ailleurs il vaut mieux pour toi que j'ignore comment tu as fait pour me trouver. Mes congénères et moi te laissons la vie sauve si tu pars maintenant, mais sache que je ne pourrais pas les retenir indéfiniment. »_

Les yeux d'Isabelle changèrent légèrement, elle ne semblait plus tellement se soucier de son sort. Elle était désespérée et ne paraissait plus rien attendre de la vie. Magnus pouvait très bien lire en elle. Mais pourquoi montrer soudainement cette vulnérabilité, alors qu'elle était entourée de créatures qui ne souhaitaient que sa mort.

 _« Je t'en pris Magnus, je dois te parler, c'est urgent… »_ Sa voix se brisa et ses yeux imploraient le grand sorcier.

 _« Je suis désolé Isabelle, je ne peux rien pour toi. Part maintenant, avant que je ne perde patience ! »_

 _« Magnus, c'est Alec ! Il est en train de mourir ! »_

Ces mots giflèrent Magnus et son teint blêmit. Le choc était tel qu'il n'osait même plus bouger. Comment cette soirée qui avait pourtant si bien débutée pouvait-elle prendre une tournure si désespérée ? Après un long silence où personne n'osait bouger, ni même respirer, Magnus se ressaisit, réalisant dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Soudain, les flemmes qui avaient parcouru son corps se dissipèrent et son regard se fit humain. Il avait le souffle court, la poitrine lourde, comme si des mains invisibles l'enserraient, l'empêchant de respirer. Son regard était perdu, il tentait de réfléchir, mais il n'y arrivait plus. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings essayant de se contenir. Puis il releva enfin la tête, affrontant le regard désemparé de la jeune femme qui lui tenait tête. Il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Son amour pour son frère était bien trop grand pour qu'elle joue ainsi.

 _« Très bien… Suis-moi. Les autres, on se détend et on reprend la fête, je ne serais pas long. »_ Consentit, finalement Magnus. En passant, il s'approcha de l'oreille de Maze et lui murmura :

 _« Je compte sur toi pour maintenir l'ordre, hors de question que quelqu'un touche à un cheveu d'Isabelle Lightwood, c'est clair ?! »_

 _« Comment ça ?! C'est une Shadowhunter, comment tu peux lui faire confiance ?! »_ Rétorqua la jeune femme. Le regard de chat de Magnus s'alluma soudainement, faisant taire l'intéressée qui opina en silence. Le sorcier s'avança alors vers la chasseuse d'ombre, lui faisant signe de le suivre vers son bureau.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Alec Lightwood était assis à son bureau, ses yeux fixaient sa main droite. Elle était blême, parcourue de fines veines d'un noir de jais, trace du poison qui contaminait le chasseur d'ombre. La douleur était assez supportable aujourd'hui et pourtant sa main ne voulait pas lui obéir, restant désespérément inerte depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, bien qu'il sût qu'elle ne lui était nullement bénéfique, tout au contraire.

Excédé, il frappa violemment son bureau de sa main valide et serra les dents, lorsqu'une douleur lancinante l'atteignit. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule main d'opérationnelle, ce n'était pas le moment de ravager la seconde. Soudain, on frappa à la porte, Alec leva la tête et intima d'entrer. C'était sa sœur, Isabelle. Il soupira, il savait très bien pourquoi elle était là.

 _« Ça va ? »_ Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix prudente. Comme si elle ignorait la réponse, pensa-t-il. Il détourna les yeux de sa sœur et soupira de nouveau. Il était devenu susceptible. Plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Un rien l'énervait et tout le monde marchait sur des œufs avec lui ces derniers temps. Il le savait et, bien que la situation l'ennuyât, il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner et continuait à haïr chacune des réflexions qui pouvaient lui être faites. Il ferma les yeux un instant afin de rassembler ses idées et tourna son regard vers sa sœur. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour lui.

 _« Ça va, merci. C'est juste… »_ il s'arrêta un instant, hésitant à être totalement sincère avec elle, avant de poursuivre : _« C'est juste ma main qui fait des siennes. C'est insupportable. La douleur, je peux m'y accommoder, mais perdre le contrôle… Pour un Shadowhunter, c'est insupportable…_ »

 _« Je sais. »_ Ajouta-t-elle, ce qui lui valut un regard ténèbres de son frère. Comment pouvait-elle savoir, ce n'était pas elle qui était en train de mourir, sans aucun recours, perdant peu à peu l'usage de ses membres. Il voulut lui répondre d'une réplique cinglante, mais se ravisa. Il devait modérer sa colère, ce n'était pas sa sœur qui lui avait injecté ce poison qui le dévorait. Et puis, quelque part, c'était elle qui était à plaindre. Il savait qu'elle était ravagée par le chagrin, pourtant elle ne perdait pas l'espoir qu'un remède soit encore possible. Lui, en revanche, était bien plus réaliste sur sa condition. Il savait qu'il allait mourir très bientôt. Tout ce qu'on lui avait proposé jusqu'ici c'était du temps. Mais à quoi bon avoir du temps si c'était pour se voir dépossédé de son propre corps. Autant mourir sur-le-champ, ce serait une fin bien plus clémente.

 _« Enfin, j'imagine, puisque ce n'est pas moi qui subit ton état… »_ Elle avait bien compris le regard furieux que lui avait lancé son frère, sans même qu'il n'ait à rajouter un mot. La jeune femme se ressaisit, affrontant son ainé, elle ne comptait pas le lâcher avec cette histoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte son marché.

 _« Mais tu sais très bien ce que je vais te dire. Je suis sûre qu'il peut t'aider, si seulement t'étais moins borné et que tu voulais bien m'écouter ! »_

 _« Non Izzy, c'est hors de question ! T'étais là, t'as très bien entendu ce que les frères silencieux ont dit, il n'y a pas de cure ! »_

 _« Mais on parle pas de n'importe qui là ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut t'aider c'est lui ! »_

 _« J'ai dit non, j'en peux plus que tu te fasses de faux espoir, je vais mourir c'est un fait ! Tu ferais mieux de l'accepter assez vite. »_

Alec soupira. Encore. Il venait de blesser sa sœur une nouvelle fois. Dernièrement, ils n'étaient bons qu'à se disputer au sujet d'un possible traitement. Il vit les yeux d'Isabelle se border de larmes et s'en voulut. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps et il ne souhaitait pas quitter sa sœur sur une dispute. Il l'aimait tellement.

 _« Excuse-moi Izzy… »_ Concéda-t-il.

 _« S'il te plaît Alec, tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'accepter de lui parler… »_ Supplia-t-elle.

L'ainé des Lightwood le savait, la personne dont il s'agissait, n'accepterait jamais de les aider. Tout spécialement Alexander. Lui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Il n'avait pas disparu du jour au lendemain par hasard. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le retrouver.

 _« Quand bien même j'accepterais, personne ne sait où il se trouve. Izzy, c'est de la folie. »_

 _« Je suis sûre que Catarina le sait, elle ! C'est sa meilleure amie. »_

 _« Très bien, et tu penses qu'elle acceptera de vendre son ami ? Tu te fourvoies ma pauvre sœur ! »_

 _« Alec, tu peux dire ce que tu veux et essayer de cacher tes sentiments autant que tu le souhaites, mais je te connais ! Je sais que tu l'aimes encore, je sais que tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer. Alors tu lui dois au moins ça, la vérité, il doit savoir ce qui t'arrive. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira le jour où une tierce personne lui apprendra qu'Alec Lightwood est mort ? »_ Elle s'était approchée de son frère, appuyant massivement ses deux bras sur le bureau de ce dernier, plantant son regard dans celui de son ainé. Elle semblait désormais aussi furieuse qu'Alec. Le chasseur d'ombre baissa les yeux. La simple pensée qu'il puisse de nouveau faire du mal à Magnus le hanta.

 _« Je suis déjà mort à ses yeux… »_ Izzy enserra la main de son frère en signe de soutien et s'excusa à son tour.

 _« Tu sais, je pense vraiment qu'il a le droit de savoir… »_ Son regard se voulait désormais tendre, après toutes ces années, elle sentait encore la culpabilité et la souffrance de son frère envers cet amour qu'il avait tant chéri.

 _« Je t'en prie Izzy, ne fais rien de stupide et laisse-le m'oublier. Et puis je te le répète une dernière fois, il ne pourra rien pour moi. »_

 _« Très bien, je ne t'embêterai plus à ce sujet… »_ Finit par conclure la jeune femme, non sans un pincement au cœur. Elle ne pouvait imaginer laisser son frère dans cet état sans rien faire. Aussi, elle irait voir Catarina dès ce soir pour tenter de trouver Magnus Bane, contre la volonté d'Alec, car elle le savait, le sorcier était le seul qui pourrait l'aider.

* * *

Oui, pour celles et ceux qui regardent la série Lucifer, une Mazikeen sauvage est apparue. Bien que pas particulièrement fan de cette série, j'adore ce personnage. Je la trouvais parfaite pour jouer une amie de Magnus.

Au plaisir, pour le chapitre suivant ;)


	3. CHAPITRE 2

**Hello again !**

Alors, je te tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos adorables reviews qui ont eu l'effet escompté, à savoir, fortement me booster pour continuer et terminer ma fanfiction. Ainsi, je peux vous présenter le second chapitre, qui s'avère être un bon gros pavé. Je pense que je n'ai jamais écrit de chapitre aussi long. Je dois vous dire cependant, qu'à lire vos gentils mots, j'ai un peu la pression concernant la suite de l'histoire car, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. En tant qu'éternelle insatisfaite, je ne suis pas très bonne juge de mes écrits.

Pour vous faire un petit point sur le chapitre 3, sachez qu'il est en cours d'écriture et même si j'ai écrit une bonne tartinée déjà, il est loin d'être fini. J'espère donc avoir le temps de m'y pencher comme je le souhaite, mais avec la rentrée et la reprise du boulot mon timing sera bien plus serré. Je préfère vous avertir tout de suite, le chapitre risque de se faire désirer, sauf si je trouve plus intéressant d'écrire ma fanfiction, que de faire mes devoirs...

Concernant la construction globale de la fanfiction, elle devrait être constituée de 4 chapitres, plus l'épilogue. Éventuellement 5 chapitres, si je décide de la redécouper un peu différemment, suivant la taille de chaque chapitre.

Voilà, assez parlé, je vous laisse savourer et j'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews.  
A bientôt ;)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **EDIT 09.09.18 :** Correction de quelques fautes d'orthographe, j'espère ne pas en avoir oubliées.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 :**

Installé dans son bureau, Magnus sortit une bouteille et se servit un verre, il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Face à lui, se tenait une chasseuse d'ombre qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis bien longtemps. Droite, l'air fier des Shadowhunters, elle n'avait pas cillé depuis son arrivée dans le cabinet, tenant tête au sorcier. Il la considéra un instant, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Elle devait être sacrément désespérée pour en risquer jusqu'à sa vie pour le trouver. Un silence pesant les entourait tous deux. Magnus porta son verre à ses lèvres et se délecta du breuvage. Il poussa nonchalamment du bout des doigts un verre en direction de la chasseuse et lui proposa :

 **« Je t'offre un verre ? »**

 **« Je suis pas venue ici pour des bavardages. »** Trancha-t-elle froidement. Le sorcier la dévisagea, interloqué. Elle semblait si loin, la jeune Izzy qu'il avait connue. Toujours souriante et bien plus perspicace qu'elle ne le laissait penser. Elle avait toujours su pour l'homosexualité de son frère et l'avait toujours soutenu, même quand celui-ci ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Tout comme elle avait très vite deviné pour sa relation avec Magnus. Izzy était un soleil, qui irradiait quiconque la fréquentait. C'était une femme aimante et une guerrière redoutable, prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle aime.

Son frère, lui, avait toujours été plus discret, caché dans l'ombre de ses fraternels. Jamais très à l'aise avec qui il était et pourtant si beau. C'est ce qui avait marqué Magnus à sa première rencontre. Comment un garçon frappé de la beauté d'un ange, pouvait être aussi peu à l'aise avec lui-même ? Il n'avait pas idée, à quel point il était une personne rare. Mais il n'y avait pas que cette beauté et ce sourire, tout en lui, respirait la générosité et la bienveillance. Jamais Shadowhunter n'avait traité les créatures obscures avec autant d'égard qu'Alec Lightwood.

Pourtant ce soir, tout paraissait si lointain et la femme qui lui faisait face, n'avait plus rien à voir avec la personne qu'il avait connue. Elle avait perdu son sourire et son habituelle quiétude. Elle était morne et semblait ne plus rien attendre de la vie. Maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus près, Magnus distinguait à quel point elle était lasse. Des cernes cerclaient ses yeux et elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des siècles. Ses cheveux habituellement si joliment arrangés, pendaient lamentablement sur ses épaules et ils ne paraissaient pas avoir été entretenus depuis des semaines. Elle portait cependant un semblant de maquillage et avait tout de même conservé ses habituels talons aiguilles. Magnus eu un léger sourire à ce détail. Il l'avait toujours admirée pour cela, le sorcier avait beau adorer la mode, combattre avec ces objets de tortures aux pieds n'était pas un art maîtrisé de tous.

Le sorcier soupira en voyant dans quel état se trouvait la jeune femme, il avait pitié pour elle. Mais si ce qu'elle avançait était vrai, il comprenait comment elle en était arrivée là. Lui-même, après cinq ans de rupture, ne pouvait s'imaginer la mort d'Alec. Ce n'était pas juste. Le sorcier sentit la peine le dévorer peu à peu. Il ne devait pas craquer devant la chasseuse d'ombre, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il se contint et tourna ses yeux vers la jeune femme.

 **« Très bien, je t'écoute. »**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Il était déjà tard, et les urgences n'avaient pas désemplies de la journée. Catarina enchaînait sa dixième heure de service aujourd'hui et avait à peine eu le temps de se poser quelques minutes. La soirée allait encore être longue. Les patients s'enchaînaient et elle n'avait que trop peu de temps à leur consacrer. Elle détestait ça, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas les aider autant qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle venait juste de terminer le bandage d'un patient, lorsqu'elle observa le dossier de la personne suivante. Rien de très grave selon les médecins, simplement quelques cachets pour un mal de ventre persistant. « Pourquoi faut-il que les gens encombrent les urgences inutilement avec leurs petits bobos ? ». Maugréât-elle. Au moins, pourrait-elle s'occuper plus rapidement des patients dans le besoin, ainsi.

Elle s'approcha du box de la malade et en tira les affreux rideaux qui offraient un semblant d'intimité aux patients. Cependant, elle fut très étonnée de voir qui lui faisait face. Si bien, qu'elle en perdit le langage un court instant. Isabelle Lightwood. S'il y avait une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ce soir, c'était bien la sœur d'Alec Lightwood. Catarina reprit le fil de ses pensées et entra en refermant les rideaux derrière elle. Elle ignorait pourquoi la jeune femme était venue jusqu'ici, mais elle comptait bien écourter la réunion au plus vite.

 **« Isabelle Lightwood, ça c'est une surprise… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »**

 **« J'irais droit au but. Je veux savoir où se cache Magnus Bane. »**

Magnus Bane, la soirée allait de surprise en surprise, voilà une autre personne que l'infirmière n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité. Elle sentit une légère nostalgie l'étreindre, il lui manquait terriblement. Elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle du sorcier depuis près de cinq ans. Il avait tourné le dos à sa vie à Brooklyn, de la même manière qu'il avait rompu tout contact avec l'ainé Lightwood. Bien que Catarina comprît la colère du sorcier face au shadowhunter, elle lui en voulait d'avoir également mis fin à une amitié qu'elle pensait à leur image, immortelle. Magnus était sa famille, ils avaient partagé bien des peines de cœurs, certaines pouvaient paraitre insurmontables, pourtant la constance de leur amitié les avait toujours sauvés du naufrage. Désormais, elle affrontait seule une vie pavée par la perte d'êtres chers. Heureusement qu'il lui restait Midzie, ce petit rayon de soleil qui illuminait même les moments les plus sombres.

 **« Je suis désolée, mais je crains de ne pouvoir t'aider. Magnus est parti sans un mot dire. Même moi, j'ignore où il est ou même s'il est encore en vie… »**

 **« Catarina, pas de ça avec moi ! Alec est en train de mourir et il est son seul espoir. Je dois savoir où le trouver ! »**

 **« Je suis vraiment désolée Isabelle, je t'assure que j'aimerais savoir où il est moi aussi. Quant à Alec, bien que je lui en veuille personnellement pour ce qu'il a fait à Magnus, il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive. Accepte mon entière compassion à son égard. »**

 **« Tss… Ta compassion, j'en ai rien à carrer… C'est pas ça qui va l'aider à aller mieux. Et ce qui s'est passé entre Magnus et lui, ça ne te concerne pas le moins du monde Catarina. »**

L'attitude de la chasseuse d'ombre agaça la sorcière. La jeune femme pouvait être endeuillée, mais cela ne lui donnait en aucun cas le droit de lui parler ainsi. Catarina commença à montrer des signes d'impatience et Izzy comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller. La jeune femme descendit du lit sur lequel elle était jonchée, sans cesser de toiser Catarina d'un œil vipérin. L'infirmière observa la Nephilim s'éloigner.

En contemplant la silhouette de la jeune femme onduler vers la sortie, l'infirmière se souvint qu'Izzy n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Elle était simplement en souffrance face à la perte inéluctable de son frère. Catarina n'avait pas menti au sujet de Magnus et ignorait réellement où il se trouvait, pour autant, si l'ainé des Lightwood était mourant, elle estimait que Magnus devait en être informé. Elle savait à quel point le sorcier avait aimé le Nephilim, et même si elle avait toujours émis des doutes quant à cette relation, elle savait que rien n'aurait pu changer les sentiments que les deux hommes partageaient. Elle avait appris à connaître Alec Lightwood avec le temps, elle jugeait son comportement inacceptable, pour autant, elle ne l'imaginait pas avoir fait ça par cruauté, mais plutôt par désespoir. Elle se décida alors à rattraper la chasseuse d'ombre avant qu'elle ne parte, pour lui faire part d'une idée.

 **« Isabelle, attends ! Il y a peut-être un endroit… Mais je n'en suis pas sûre, c'est sûrement tiré par les cheveux… »**

 **« Accouche ! »**

 **« L'ancien appartement de Camille, en Inde. »**

À ces mots le visage d'Isabelle se radoucit. Il avait presque repris les traits habituels que la jeune femme arborait dans un passé qui n'était pas si éloigné. Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres, elle semblait presque soulagée.

 **« Merci Catarina, merci profondément. »**

 **« J'espère que tu le retrouveras, Izzy, il me manque à moi aussi… »**

La chasseuse d'ombre pressa l'épaule de l'infirmière en signe de sympathie avant de s'éloigner de nouveau, en quête du sorcier.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 **« Alec ne sait pas que je suis ici. C'était mon idée. Lui… Il ne voulait pas te prévenir. Il pense que tu t'en fiches de savoir qu'il est mal en point. Mais moi, je crois que tu as le droit de savoir. »**

 **« Je pensais que tu n'étais pas venu ici pour les bavardages ? »**

 **« C'est vrai. Je suis venu pour te demander de rentrer avec moi. Alec à besoin de ton aide. Les frères silencieux disent qu'il est condamné. Mais tu es le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, je suis certaine qu'il n'y a rien que ta magie ne puisse réparer. »**

Elle était si mignonne, plaçant tous ses espoirs en lui, comme s'il était la solution à tous les maux. Il fut une époque où c'était probablement une réalité, mais désormais cette réalité s'était évanouie dans l'immensité du temps. Il avait beau prétendre être une figure d'autorité, la plupart des créatures obscures qui l'écoutaient encore, le faisaient plus par respect à son égard, en mémoire d'une gloire passée, que par réelle crainte de sa personne. Magnus n'était plus que la moitié de lui-même, une vitrine scintillante, donnant l'illusion d'une quelconque valeur tandis que ses étals demeuraient terriblement vides.

Le sorcier détourna son regard de la chasseuse d'ombre un instant et le posa sur ses propres mains. Elles étaient ridées. Depuis quelque temps, il avait vu ces légères stries se dessiner peu à peu. Rien de très flagrant pour une personne lambda, mais il était un sorcier, il avait tout de suite remarqué la différence. Rien d'étonnant remarqua-t-il, il n'avait même pas besoin d'observer ces marques sur son corps, il pouvait le sentir au plus profond de lui-même. Si sa magie avait été un grand feu de joie un jour, elle n'était désormais plus qu'une lueur vacillante. Il la perdait.

 **« Izzy, j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir t'aider. Mes pouvoirs… ne sont pas intarissables. »**

 **« Magnus, qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, tu es le sorcier le plus puissant que je connaisse. »**

 **« Et bien, tu ne dois pas connaître beaucoup de sorciers alors… »**

Isabelle resta interloquée par ses dires. Depuis quand Magnus Bane jouait les modestes ? Elle fronça les sourcils, soucieuse. Le visage du sorcier s'était assombri à ses mots et la chasseuse d'ombre avait perçu comme une pointe de résignation dans sa voix.

 **« Magnus, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »**

Le sorcier l'observa, étonné.

 **« Rien que tu ne saches déjà, très chère. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que je ne suis plus le grand sorcier que j'étais. Ce n'est un secret pour personne. »**

La jeune femme semblait réellement perdue. Elle ne jouait pas. Peut-être Alec avait-il dû lui édulcorer la réalité. Leur amour fraternel était si fort. Le chasseur d'ombre avait perdu la confiance de Magnus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa sœur de surcroît.

 **« Se pourrait-il que tu ignores tout des raisons de ma rupture avec ton frère ? »**

 **« Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est que vous étiez trop différents et que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner entre vous. »**

 **« Izzy… »**

La voix du sorcier se cassa en prononçant son prénom. Comme s'il eut tenu en son sein les reliques d'un passé encore trop lourd à porter. En voyant le regard de la jeune femme devant lui, il hésita un instant. Il n'y avait pas de bonne manière de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Aussi, pensait-il qu'il était toujours moins douloureux de retirer un sparadrap d'un coup sec, qu'en prenant mille précautions. Plantant son regard mordoré dans celui de la chasseuse, il lui annonça simplement ces quelques mots :

 **« Je suis mortel désormais. »**

L'effroi se peignit sur le visage d'Isabelle. Elle avait ouvert la bouche dans le but de répondre à son interlocuteur, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était paralysée par l'horreur de cette révélation. Les questions se chamboulaient dans sa tête et son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Les pensées étaient insupportables et elle ne savait même pas par quel côté aborder le problème.

Magnus devait se jouer d'elle, il n'était pas sérieusement en train de lui sous-entendre qu'Alec l'avait rendu mortel. Pire, si le sorcier était désormais mortel, cela voulait-il dire que ses pouvoirs étaient devenus complètement inutiles ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'Alec, si même Magnus Bane ne pouvait le soigner ?

Isabelle reprit vaguement ses esprits, suffisamment pour affronter le sorcier, ses yeux témoignant du dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour le traître qu'elle pensait trouver en la personne de Magnus.

 **« Quoi ? Non ! T'es en train de me dire que c'est mon frère qui t'as fait ça ? Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être aussi cruel ! Pas lui, il t'aime tellement ! Magnus, il est mourant, comment tu peux dire ça de lui ?! »**

La jeune femme était dévorée par la colère, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte orageuse et pourtant de chaudes larmes traçaient des sillons humides sur son visage. Magnus s'en voulait de lui avoir révélé ainsi. Ce n'était certainement pas à lui de lui apprendre la vérité, mais il était bien obligé de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aider Alec.

 **« Izzy, je t'en pris calme toi. Je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

 **« Mais y'a rien à raconter Magnus ! T'es tellement dévoré par ta colère envers mon frère que tu es prêt à déblatérer ces allégations contre lui, alors qu'il est à des milliers de kilomètre et qu'il ne lui reste que quelques mois à vivre ! Comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde, qu'Alec te devait la vérité. Comment j'ai pu imaginer que tu puisses tenir à lui encore suffisamment pour daigner l'aider… Tu me donnes envie de vomir Bane… »**

Les mots de la chasseuse étaient aussi tranchants que du verre et ils eurent l'effet escompté. Magnus eut l'impression de sentir un poids tomber lourdement dans son estomac, comme si son cœur avait élu domicile dans une nouvelle partie de son corps, là où il pourrait se faire le plus désagréable possible. Il n'en voulait pas à Izzy, elle ne savait pas et à cet instant précis, c'était bien plus simple pour elle de s'imaginer Magnus en ennemi, que la trahison d'un frère succombant à petit feu.

Furieuse, la chasseuse avait tourné les talons, se précipitant vers la porte dans l'espoir de sortir de la pièce assez rapidement, pour ne plus jamais avoir affaires à Magnus Bane. Le sorcier eu juste le temps d'attraper son poignet pour la retenir. S'il avait fait en sorte de dissimuler aux mieux ses émotions jusqu'à présent, il n'en pouvait plus. La peine était trop intense et puis, il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de cacher à Izzy ce qu'il ressentait. Il fallait qu'elle le croie, même si la vérité sonnait bien trop crûment aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Les yeux de Magnus étaient embués, lorsqu'il réussit enfin à capter ceux de la Shadowhunter.

 **« Izzy, je t'en prie… Je… Je l'aime toujours… »** À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots, que les larmes jaillir à flots. Il avait tant refoulé ce qu'il ressentait durant ces dernières années, que les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcés eurent l'effet d'une bombe atomique dans son système nerveux. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis si longtemps, qu'il n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait versé des larmes.

Izzy devait bien se l'avouer, il était plutôt convaincant. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et soupira lourdement. Il ne faisait pas semblant. Magnus aimait encore son frère profondément et il en souffrait. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle l'avait accusé d'être et s'en voulait d'avoir ajouté à sa peine. Mais si Magnus disait la vérité, alors elle n'était guère plus rutilante que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Comment son frère avait pu être aussi cruel envers le sorcier ? Elle lui en voulait tellement en ce moment même. Dans l'espoir d'apaiser son esprit, elle consentit à enfin à écouter les explications de Magnus, bien qu'elle se doutât que les réponses n'allaient pas lui plaire.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Magnus n'avait pas remis les pieds à New-York depuis près de cinq ans et étrangement la ville ne lui avait pas manquée. L'air saturé par la pollution, les rues surpeuplées, l'ivresse de la nuit. Cela faisait partie du charme de la grosse pomme, ce qui l'avait convaincu d'y poser bagage et pourtant, maintenant qu'il était de retour dans son appartement de Brooklyn, il avait l'impression de ne plus vraiment se trouver chez lui. « Mais chez toi, c'est là où ton cœur se trouve Bane. Or, aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus vraiment où ce cœur se trouve. » Pensa-t-il.

Suite à l'apparition surprise d'Izzy en Inde, la jeune femme avait finalement réussi à le convaincre de revenir à New-York. Sa magie s'amenuisait dès qu'il y avait recours, particulièrement lorsqu'il devait concentrer ses efforts dans des sorts de grande ampleur. C'était le cas des portails, or, pour revenir sur le continent Américain le sorcier avait dû user d'une quantité non-négligeable de magie. Il était désormais épuisé par ce simple tour de passe-passe et sentit soudain un malaise l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester se sentir aussi vulnérable. Izzy dut se rendre compte de son état, car elle s'avança près de lui pour le soutenir et l'aida à avancer jusqu'à son canapé. Elle le dévisagea d'un regard inquiet et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander comment il allait.

Le sorcier ferma les yeux un instant, reprenant son souffle en préparation de sa réponse.

 **« Ça va, il me faut juste un moment pour reprendre mes esprits. Ma magie est faible et je dois l'économiser. Alors un simple déplacement avec un portail, c'est déjà beaucoup. »**

Il croisa le regard d'Izzy et comme il le craignait, la jeune femme affichait un air de culpabilité. Pourtant, il ne lui en voulait pas, elle n'était pas la cause de son mal. Et même si le voyage lui avait coûté, il était quelque part soulagé qu'Izzy ait sollicité son aide. Malgré les différents qu'il avait avec Alec, il ne pouvait s'imaginer apprendre sa mort dans la rubrique nécrologique. Il nourrissait même l'espoir que sa magie soit encore assez puissante pour endiguer le problème. Bien qu'il pensât que ce n'était qu'être un incorrigible optimiste.

Ses vertiges enfin passés, il leva la tête vers la chasseuse d'ombre qui n'avait pas cillé et attendait sa réaction. Magnus enserra la main de la jeune femme, dans un geste réconfortant et lui afficha un sourire sincère. Le sorcier, n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les Lightwood. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Alec et Izzy. Tous deux à leur manière, avaient changé la vision que Magnus avait des Shadowhunters. Aussi, il ne supportait pas de voir la jeune femme aussi torturée. Il espérait que ce simple geste lui donnerait un peu de soutien en attendant une réponse plus concrète à sa requête.

 **« On peut y aller quand tu veux. Je suis prêt. »**

 **« Très bien. En revanche, plus de portails pour toi, on va prendre le métro. »**

 **« C'est vrai que le métro new-Yorkais, c'est tout de suite plus sûr. »** Ironisa-t-il. Il réussit même à décocher un léger sourire de la part d'Izzy, ce qui le rassura légèrement. Puis ils se mirent en route vers l'institut.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Depuis toutes ses années, l'institut n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, observa Magnus. Cette même église délabrée qui paraissait terriblement déserte, s'imposait aux passants. Mais si les terrestres n'y voyaient qu'un tas de pierres en ruine, en réalité elle y refermait l'institut de New-York. Entre ses murs, une fourmilière de Shadowhunters s'affairait à la protection des humains, à la neutralisation des démons et à leur entraînement personnel quotidien.

Il fut un temps ou Magnus Bane travaillait en étroite collaboration avec l'institut. En fait, il fut un temps où le sorcier n'avait même pas besoin de demander la permission pour entrer.

Magnus sentit de nouveau la nostalgie le submerger. Mais, à la mélancolie, se mêla la colère. Depuis quand était-il un homme du passé ? Quand on est immortel, on ne pense qu'à vivre l'instant présent, la vie est éternelle et on ne peut pas savoir de quoi l'éternité sera faite. Et puis il avait vu trop de monde autour de lui s'effondrer pour considérer un seul instant devoir regarder en arrière, c'était bien trop douloureux. Mais voilà, désormais, il était mortel. Peut-être était-ce le lot inéluctable de chaque personne mortelle, que de ressasser le passer à la recherche d'une réponse pour construire le futur.

Magnus décida de reporter son attention sur des questions pratiques, espérant ainsi se dégager de l'emprise de ses souvenirs. Il se tourna alors vers Izzy et l'interrogea :

 **« Il y a bien quelque chose qui me chagrine. Comment comptes-tu me faire pénétrer l'institut, au juste ? Je suis un peu persona non grata ici, mais je pense que tu le sais. »**

Izzy afficha un sourire espiègle qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

 **« Disons que j'ai mes contacts. »**

Devant eux, Underhill montait la garde de l'institut. Izzy avait prévu le coup, en faisant surveiller le flanc gauche par un garde de confiance, sur qui elle pouvait compter. Personne ne pénétrait par ce côté de l'institut, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne fût pas gardé. Mais Underhill avait toujours eu une grande estime d'Alec, avec le temps ils étaient même devenus amis. Alors, quand Izzy lui avait proposé son plan, il n'avait pas hésité une minute. Parfois, pour aider ses amis, il fallait savoir les réveiller de leur léthargie.

Le garde esquissa un sourire à l'approche des deux compères. Il n'avait pas revu Magnus Bane depuis que le sorcier s'était séparé d'Alec. En le voyant, il sentit l'espoir revivre. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait aider le directeur de l'institut, c'était cet homme. Et Underhill en était bien heureux, car l'institut avait besoin d'une personne comme Alec aux commandes, avec lui tellement de choses avaient évoluées de manière positive. Sans lui, le garde n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais eu le courage de vivre au grand jour son homosexualité. Alec avait ouvert la voie dans un monde aux idées pourtant bien étriquées.

 **« Magnus Bane, cela fait bien longtemps ! » Il accueillit le sorcier d'un sourire chaleureux, qui étonna Magnus, il ne savait pas le chasseur d'ombre si familier. Le sorcier lui rendit son sourire et fit un simple signe de tête en guise de salutation.**

 **« J'ai réussi à occuper Alec pour vous laisser le temps d'entrer dans son bureau sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, mais faites vite, il ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à revenir. »**

Izzy pressa le bras d'Underhill en signe de remerciement et fila, Magnus sur ses pas.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Le sang d'Alec ne fit qu'un tour, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'on s'était joué de lui. Bon sang, il était le directeur de l'institut, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des enfantillages. Qui avait bien plus être assez idiot pour débrancher le système de vidéosurveillance. Et pourquoi Underhill l'avait appelé pour ça, Alec le connaissait, il était capable de gérer l'urgence lui-même.

Il sentait la colère monter en lui et à mesure qu'il perdait son sang-froid, sa main se raidissait davantage. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes à gérer, il fallait que ce fichu poison s'y mette lui aussi.

Parfois, dans ses moments de colère, le jeune homme avait envie de tout casser et de hurler jusqu'à en perdre sa voix. Hurler jusqu'à que cette voix s'éteigne à tout jamais. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de craquer, sa sœur, ses frères, sa famille toute entière avaient encore besoin de lui. À la fin, c'était eux qui resteraient, alors que lui connaitrait le repos. Il devait rester fort pour eux, pour qu'ils puissent lui dire au revoir et faire leur deuil en paix.

Parfois, c'en été pourtant trop pour lui. La mort lui semblait bien hospitalière. Lui ouvrant grand les bras, désireuse de le recueillir en son sein et de l'étreindre avec l'amour d'une mère. Lui assurant qu'il ne risquerait plus rien, seulement le repos bien mérité du guerrier, auquel il n'avait de cesse de prétendre depuis que sa carrière avait commencée.

Chassant les idées sombres qui le suivaient d'un coup de main, comme il chasserait une mouche indésirable, il fonça droit vers son bureau. La porte était ouverte heureusement, car il n'avait même pas pris la peine de relever les yeux, ni de s'assurer qu'elle était ouverte.

Soudain, il releva les yeux. La porte. Il l'avait fermée en sortant. Au même moment, elle claqua vivement et Alec se retourna précipitamment, dégainant un poignard séraphique qu'il avait ceint à sa taille. Il se retourna instantanément, faisant face à l'intrus qui avait pénétré son bureau. Brandissant sa lame sous la gorge du malfrat, prêt à la trancher à tout instant, lorsqu'il la lâcha brusquement, comme s'il avait été vivement brûlé par l'adamas chauffé à blanc. Le poignard continua sa chute aux pieds de l'intrus, atterrissant dans un fracas de métal.

Alec resta un instant figé, le regard horrifié par la perspective d'avoir pu blesser le sorcier. Magnus Bane. Le Shadowhunter n'arrivait même pas à intégrer l'information. Devant lui se trouvait le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. C'était comme voir un fantôme. Mais peut-être était-il déjà mort ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait rien senti, il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait glissé de l'autre côté, si tant est qu'il y en ait un.

 **« Bonjour Alec. »** Dit une voix stoïque. Magnus avait soutenu le regard d'Alec tout ce temps sans bouger d'un pouce. Le sorcier leva alors lentement son bras pour atteindre celui du chasseur d'ombres, l'empoignant avec douceur. Il sentait qu'il devait rester prudent avec le jeune homme, ne pas le brusquer.

 **« Je pense que tu peux desserrer ta prise désormais. »**

Le bras d'Alec, plaquait toujours Magnus d'une manière menaçante. Le chasseur avait une respiration saccadée. Il fulminait. Magnus était réel, devant lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé le revoir un jour. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Devait-il se calmer ou exploser ? Le jeune homme, soupira tel un buffle et ferma les yeux, s'avouant vaincu. Il baissa le bras libérant le sorcier de ses chaînes.

Le chasseur s'éloigna. Il se trouvait désormais à l'opposé du sorcier, où une distance qu'il jugeait acceptable les séparait. Le jeune homme tournait le dos au sorcier, s'efforçant de poser toute son attention sur les vitraux qui ornaient son bureau. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de détails les constituer, comme si jusqu'alors, il ne les avait jamais vraiment regardés. Depuis qu'il se savait mourant, il redécouvrait de nombreuses merveilles qui lui avait échappées jusqu'ici. Pour autant, aujourd'hui, si les vitraux lui semblaient si attirant, ce n'était pas pour leur beauté, mais pour leur capacité à faire oublier la prestance du sorcier qui se tenait debout dans cette pièce.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »** Se hasarda Alec.

 **« Je suis venu t'aider. »** Répondit d'une voix calme Magnus, comme s'il s'adressait à un animal terrifié.

Alec n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir un regard empli de compassion se poser sur lui. Il ferma les yeux. C'était trop lourd à porter. Il ne méritait pas tant d'égard de la part du sorcier. Il ignorait comment le sorcier s'était retrouvé debout dans ce bureau, il imaginait bien que sa petite sœur n'était pas étrangère à cette apparition.

Sentir le regard insistant de Magnus sur ses épaules, c'était comme sentir qu'on le marquait au fer rouge. Insupportable. À la douleur mentale, se substituait une douleur physique qui lui transperçait les os. Le poison agissait, mais à cet instant c'était bien plus la culpabilité qui le rongeait qu'une quelconque toxine qui avait élu domicile dans ses veines.

Magnus Bane était là, prêt à aider la personne même qui avait causé sa perte. Cette même personne qui avait allégrement piétiné un amour qu'ils avaient tous deux tendrement chéri. Un amour qui les avait fait renaître chacun à leur manière. Alec était courageux à bien des égards. Mais cette simple erreur, cette faiblesse causée par la jalousie, l'avait anéanti. Imaginer regarder le sorcier en face, quand lui-même n'arrivait plus à affronter son propre reflet, relevait d'un effort surhumain qu'il n'était pas prêt à fournir. Oui, il était courageux, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'affaire Magnus Bane, il se sentait complétement vide et éteint, bien incapable d'affronter la réalité en face, plus encore quand cette réalité, constituée de chair et d'os, se tenait debout dans son bureau et l'observait en silence.

Magnus n'osait pas approcher, de peur de braquer le chasseur. Il sentait toute la tension accumulée transpirer par ses ports alors qu'il lui tournait le dos à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils étaient séparés et pourtant sa beauté avait piqué Magnus. Il n'avait pas changé, depuis tout ce temps, il semblait encore irradier la pièce de son éclat. Ou tout du moins, il savait irradier le cœur du sorcier.

Après l'avoir senti si près de lui, Magnus ne souhaitait pas le voir s'éloigner. Il aurait voulu le garder à quelques centimètres seulement de sa personne. Il voulait sentir la tiédeur de son bras effleurer sa clavicule, son souffle chaud caresser sa chair et les doux effluves de son parfum enivrer son odorat. Magnus ricana intérieurement, il se sentait si stupide de penser à ce genre de détails à cet instant. Il n'avait même pas réglé ses propres démons. Il en voulait toujours à Alec de lui avoir pris l'essence qui l'animait, de l'avoir rendu mortel et dépendant comme un pauvre humain répugnant. Sa rancune était tenace.

 **« Va-t'en. »** Dit Alec d'une voix à peine audible, sans même prendre la peine de se tourner face à son interlocuteur. C'était plus simple s'il n'avait pas à affronter son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. Il n'avait pas de mots assez forts pour s'excuser et il ne pouvait l'entendre parler. Il voulait juste être seul, il voulait juste que Magnus retourne d'où il venait.

 **« Non Alec ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour t'entendre me dire ça ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix que de m'écouter. »** La voix du sorcier était soudainement devenue sèche. Campé sur ses deux pieds, il avait imperceptiblement serré ses poings, adoptant une attitude combative. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le choix au jeune homme. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné, il ignorait s'il pourrait lui pardonner un jour. Mais il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, s'il devait le laisser périr sans même tenter de l'aider. Il lui semblait qu'Alec, lui, avait baissé les bras depuis un moment. Qu'importe, il se battrait pour deux ! Sa magie était peut-être faible, mais sa ténacité en était décuplée.

Magnus continuait à fixer le dos qu'Alec lui offrait à voir, même sous son costume, il pouvait deviner ses larges épaules, que des muscles finement dessinés supportaient. À mesure qu'il restait à l'observer, les souvenirs s'accumulaient, s'entrechoquaient, lui coupant le souffle. Il n'avait pas prévu que la proximité physique avec le chasseur d'ombre, serait si difficile à gérer. Avec impatience, Magnus resserra davantage ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles vernis dans sa chaire et intenta à Alec, de se retourner.

 **« Alec, regarde-moi ! »** Ces mots avaient sonné plus crûment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Magnus n'arrivait pas à faire réagir le garçon et se sentait inutile, ce qui l'agaçait davantage. Son énervement était plus dû à sa propre impuissance face à la situation, qu'à l'apparente léthargie du chasseur d'ombre. Le sorcier se résigna, desserrant enfin les poings, il sentit la pression dans ses paumes s'évanouir, laissant une légère douleur sourde à sa suite. Il avait bien plus serré qu'il ne l'avait pensé, prêtant des traces rougeâtres à sa peau halée. Il regarda un instant l'intérieur de ses mains, avant de lever les yeux de nouveau vers son ancien amant.

 **« S'il te plaît… »** La voix de Magnus n'était plus qu'un murmure suppliant. Ces inflexions, réveillèrent Alec de son apathie. Il ne supportait pas que le sorcier puisse vouloir l'aider, mais le désespoir qui teintait sa voix lui était bien plus insupportable à ses oreilles. Le chasseur d'ombre se résigna alors et se retourna. Désormais face au sorcier, Alec n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard se baladait d'objets en objets, dans l'espoir de s'accrocher sur un sujet suffisamment intéressant pour tenir le temps d'une conversation.

Imperceptiblement, Magnus s'était rapproché du chasseur d'ombre, sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne s'en aperçoit. Désormais rapproché, le sorcier pouvait observer le réseau de veines noires qui marquait le corps du Shadowhunter. Sa peau portait dorénavant un blanc laiteux que Magnus ne lui connaissait guère. Pour autant, ces nouvelles caractéristiques physiques, ne déplaisaient pas au sorcier. Qu'importe l'apparence que portait le chasseur, l'affection de Magnus pour ce dernier n'avait pas faiblie.

Sans que l'un ou l'autre ne sache comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, au cœur de la pièce. À seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Magnus tentait de capter le regard d'Alec. Pareil à un animal apeuré, le jeune homme n'osait toujours pas croiser le regard fauve du sorcier. À cet instant, il semblait à Magnus, qu'il n'avait jamais quitté le chasseur d'ombre qu'il avait croisé au détour d'une soirée. Ce même chasseur d'ombre si brave au combat et pourtant si peu confiant en amour. Aussi, le sorcier se hasarda à trouver les mains du chasseur pour les étreindre dans les siennes avec délicatesse. Ce geste surprit Alec, qui planta soudainement ses yeux dans ceux du sorcier, affrontant enfin son regard. Là, en face de lui, le visage du sorcier s'était illuminé d'un tendre sourire, l'encourageant à s'ouvrir.

Alec, sentit alors une légère chaleur remonter le long de ses bras. Ces derniers temps, il avait pris l'habitude de trimballer une carcasse raide et froide qui lui servait de corps. C'était la première fois depuis l'incident qu'il pouvait sentir son sang se réchauffer et ses muscles se détendre légèrement. Il ferma les yeux et profita de cette agréable sensation d'abandon que lui offrait le sorcier.

Magnus observa le visage du chasseur se détendre et peu à peu l'entièreté de son corps se décrisper. Des flammes, d'un bleu réconfortant, jaillissaient de ses mains et serpentaient le long des bras d'Alec. À son tour, le sorcier ferma les yeux et profita de cet échange presque intime avec le chasseur. Comme une faveur qui lui était offerte. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la connexion avec son ancien amant se ferait si naturellement, que tous deux se retrouveraient comme si, rien de cette histoire, ne s'était un jour déroulée. Magnus s'enrichit du partage autant qu'il le pouvait, il aurait souhaité rester là, à tout jamais, sans que cela ne cesse. Pourtant, ils devraient tous deux revenir à la réalité et affronter leurs démons. Ils devraient, à un moment donné, parler de cet incident. Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'heure, le sorcier souhaitait profiter de l'instant présent.

Soudainement, une puissante décharge électrique remonta le long des bras de Magnus, poussant les deux hommes à desserrer leur étreinte. Tout le haut de son corps était parcouru de fourmillements insupportables et ses membres étaient subitement devenus lourds et incontrôlables. Magnus serra les dents un moment, tentant de cacher la douleur à Alec, il ne voulait pas que le chasseur se renferme de nouveau.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Magnus, ça va ? »** S'enquit Alec.

 **« Je survivrai, t'en fais pas. C'était le poison. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour que ma magie pose ses bagages dans tes cellules. »** Le sorcier avait prononcé ces quelques mots avec un large sourire, dans l'espoir de rassurer le chasseur d'ombre, mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe.

 **« Je vois bien que ça va pas ! Magnus, ça aurait pu te tuer ! »**

 **« Ne sois pas idiot. M'assommer, tout au plus, mais tu penses vraiment qu'on traverse 800 ans d'âge sans récolter quelques égratignures au passage ? »**

 **« Arrête un peu de jouer au brave, tu n'es plus immortel désormais, tu dois faire attention t'es plus vulnérable qu'avant ! »**

Le visage de Magnus s'assombrit soudainement, le retour de bâton ne s'était pas fait attendre et il avait était finalement plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Savoir qu'il était mortel était toujours dur à digérer pour Magnus, mais entendre ces mots de la bouche de la personne même qui lui avait donné cette condition, était encore plus douloureux. Alec dut s'en rendre compte, car son regard criait au pardon. Magnus se radoucit, le jeune homme s'était inquiétait pour lui et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

 **« Magnus, je t'ai déjà tant fait souffrir, j'ai juste pas envie que tu risques ta vie pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas. »**

 **« Alec, si je suis venu ici, c'est pour t'aider. J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser mourir, j'en ai pas fini avec toi. Ici, je peux rien pour toi, mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon ancien appartement, alors je t'attendrai à la première heure, demain matin. »**

 **« Je sais qu'Izzy t'a persuadé de venir. Mais je sais que mon heure est venue. On a tout essayé. Ce poison m'infeste et je meurs à petit feu. La douleur physique, la perte de son corps, voir les gens autour de soi s'acharner. C'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux pouvoir partir dignement, au combat. Finalement, je trouve que c'est un juste châtiment, après ce que je t'ai fait. C'est bien plus que je ne mérite. »**

 **« Alec… »** Magnus sentait toute la résignation dont faisait preuve le chasseur. Quelque part, il comprenait où il voulait en venir, pour autant, le sorcier n'était pas prêt à lui dire au revoir. Il savait qu'il lui restait suffisamment de magie pour le sauver. Tout du moins, il l'espérait. Il ne pouvait imaginer autre dénouement.

 **« Je peux pas te laisser dire ça ! Il n'y a pas de maux que ma magie ne sait résoudre, tu le sais bien ! Alors, je t'attendrai. »**

 **« Je ne viendrai pas. »**

 **« Et bien, si tu changes d'idée, tu sais où me trouver. »**

Magnus esquissa un geste vers Alec, comme pour lui enserrer une ultime fois la main et se ravisa au dernier moment, comme s'il s'avouait vaincu, avant de tourner les talons, disparaissant derrière la porte, sans un dernier regard vers le chasseur.


	4. CHAPITRE 3

Bonjour à tous, voici enfin le chapitre 3 après plusieurs mois d'absence.

Ce chapitre devait originellement faire le double en matière de contenu, mais puisque c'est un chapitre explicite contenant un lemon j'ai préféré le diviser en deux. Ainsi, les personnes ne souhaitant pas lire ce genre de contenu peuvent passer ce chapitre sans être gênées pour la suite de la compréhension.

Au départ, je souhaitais mettre une partie du flash-back contenant les raisons de la rupture d'Alec et Magnus, mais comme je tenais aussi fortement à ne pas imposer le lemon à tout le monde, j'ai préféré le flash-back pour le prochain chapitre. Ce qui m'arrange aussi je dois dire, puisque c'est un moment du récit qui me donne particulièrement du fil à retordre.

Bon du coup je suis désolée, je vous ai légèrement spoilé le contenu de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Le chapitre 4 est pas mal avancé, mais une fois de plus je ne sais pas quand je le posterai, tout dépendra de mon inspiration, mais maintenant que les cours sont finis, c'est plus simple de me pencher régulièrement sur mes écrits.

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très bonne lecture et rdv dans les reviews !

Amitié, Bleeding Coconut

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 :

Alec se trouvait à Brooklyn, là, devant une usine qui semblait désaffectée depuis des années. L'immensité de ces murs de briques rouges semblait l'aspirer, tant il se trouvait insignifiant à ces côtés. Ses jambes l'avaient mené mécaniquement, sans vraiment qu'il ne se rende compte du chemin qu'il prenait, devant cet immeuble qui avait abrité entre ses murs bien des nuits d'amour. Les bras pantelants, tout de noir vêtu dans cette nuit aussi obscure qu'une mare de pétrole, on n'aurait pu le distinguer.

Il levait la tête vers une fenêtre en particulier. À l'image du reste du bâtiment, elle était cassée et en piteux état, les habitants de la ville passaient régulièrement devant cet endroit et n'y trouvaient rien d'autre que des décombres, mais lui, savait. Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'il était parfaitement immobile devant l'ensemble et peu à peu le charme s'était dissipé, _« comme à la belle époque »_ avait-il pensé. Il distinguait parfaitement les murs éclatants d'un immeuble qui avait connu de beaux jours, splendeur architecturale. Et si, lorsque la magie faisait son effet, on ne pouvait se douter d'une quelconque présence entre ces lieux, désormais, aux yeux du Shadowhunter, le bâtiment semblait bel et bien refermer un trésor. En lieu où se trouvait une pitoyable fenêtre quelques instants auparavant, s'affichait désormais une luxuriante baie tout éclairée indiquant la présence de la personne vivant entre ces murs.

Alors qu'il avait senti le besoin urgent de s'aérer, cette nuit, il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant arriver jusqu'à la demeure de Magnus Bane. Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, il était bien incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il se flagellait l'esprit pour avoir eu l'inconscience de marcher jusqu'à Brooklyn. Il n'avait même pas pris le métro, n'avait prévenu personne et espérait que l'institut ne tomberait pas en poussière d'ici-là, ignorant depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dehors. Il continuait à observer l'appartement qui surplombait l'immeuble, immobile, le courage lui faisant défaut. Retrouvait son ancien amant était assurément une mauvaise idée. Il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Pourtant, quelque part, s'il en était arrivé jusque-là, c'est bien que le sorcier avait su insuffler en lui une infime vague d'espoir au plus profond de son être. Ou peut-être, était-ce là simplement les réminiscences d'un amour déchu qui se profilait en un semblant d'espérance, quant à sa peau qu'il savait condamnée.

Alec se trouvait dorénavant devant la porte de son ex-amant, d'une manière ou d'une autre ses jambes avaient réussi à le mener jusqu'ici. Il hésita un instant, dirigea son bras vers la sonnette et se ravisa. Il effectua ce geste plusieurs fois sans trouver le courage de se lancer. Alors qu'il pensait rebrousser chemin, il sentit un léger picotement le long de ses doigts. C'était le poison qui le rappelait à l'ordre. Il sentit son bras s'engourdir petit à petit, il lui semblait que la toxine était particulièrement active en cas de stress ou de choc émotionnel. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et que ses mains étaient devenues moites, sa respiration saccadée. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait idiot de perdre, encore aujourd'hui, son sang-froid lorsqu'il pensait à Magnus. Tout comme il l'avait perdu hier en la présence du sorcier. Dans la fugacité de l'instant, les deux hommes s'étaient étroitement rapprochés et si la toxine contenue dans son corps n'avait pas agi sur la magie du sorcier, Alec était certains qu'ils auraient fini par s'embrasser. Pour une fois, il pouvait remercier le poison d'avoir fait effet au bon moment, les empêchant tous deux un geste qu'ils auraient assurément regretté.

Pourtant le chasseur d'ombre avait tout de même fini par se retrouver devant l'appartement du sorcier à hésiter bêtement entre sonner ou prendre les jambes à son cou. C'était le sorcier qui l'avait incité à se présenter à son appartement en premier lieu. Il souhaitait pouvoir l'examiner davantage espérant pouvoir répondre aux espoirs de guérison de la famille Lightwood. Et même si Alec savait que Magnus ne pouvait rien pour lui, s'il était arrivé jusqu'ici, ce n'était sûrement pas par hasard, son cerveau avait inconsciemment trouvé une excuse pour faire se rapprocher le Shadowhunter du sorcier. Alec ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise de retrouver le sorcier en ces lieux après toutes ces années et tous ces souvenirs laissés en suspens entre ces murs, mais c'était Magnus qui l'avait convié, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir d'être ici. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner confiance et finit par se décider à sonner à la porte. Malgré tout ce temps passé à tergiverser, il ne savait même pas quoi répondre à Magnus alors qu'il lui avait formellement stipulé qu'il ne viendrait pas se faire soigner. Mais alors qu'il s'était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Alec releva vivement la tête et resta coi.

 _« Oh ! Salut mon mignon, j'ignorais qu'on attendait encore des invités. »_

L'homme qui venait d'ouvrir à Alec n'était certainement pas Magnus bien qu'il portât un de ses déshabillés en soie nonchalamment ceint ainsi qu'un regard avide sur le jeune Shadowhunter. Il barrait la route à Alec, n'ayant pas bougé de l'embrasure de la porte ce qui restreignait le champ de vision du chasseur d'ombre et l'empêchait d'observer l'intérieur de l'appartement. Alec se mit à voir rouge soudainement, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en voyant cet inconnu l'accueillir à moitié nu dans les vêtements de Magnus. Il se trouvait stupide d'avoir pu penser une seconde qu'il pouvait arranger les choses avec le sorcier. Bien sûr Magnus était qui il était et Alec aurait dû se douter que se réfugier dans l'alcool et le sexe serait les premiers réflexes du sorcier. Le chasseur d'ombre se laissa guider par son instinct et oublia ses bonnes manières, poussant l'homme de l'entrée et pénétrant dans l'appartement sans laisser le choix à quiconque.

 _« Je veux voir Magnus ! »_

 _« Dis-moi Magnus, ton ami est peut-être très sexy avec ses manières d'homme des cavernes, mais il n'est certainement pas très poli. C'est dommage, j'en ferais bien mon quatre-heure pourtant. »_

Alec jeta un regard noir à l'intéressé qui recula de quelques pas face à l'hostilité du chasseur d'ombre. Sur le divan du salon, était allongée une jeune femme guère plus habillée que l'homme qui avait accueilli Alec. Elle aussi portait un peignoir entrouvert sur sa poitrine dénudée. Au-dessus d'elle, un homme semblait lécher un liquide ambré qui ruisselait sur son nombril. Au contact suave de la langue, la jeune femme se cambra et laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction. L'homme qui venait de caresser l'intéresser de sa langue releva enfin son visage, deux perles dorées et brillantes s'en distinguaient dans la pénombre ambiante de l'appartement.

 _« Qui me cherche encore ?! »_

Le sorcier semblait agacé qu'on puisse l'interrompre dans un tel instant de luxure, mais lorsqu'il aperçut le regard ombrageux qui lui faisait face, il se figea instantanément, ne sachant comment réagir. Alec avait fini par venir à lui finalement et voilà qu'il lui donnait toutes les raisons de fuir à nouveau. Le sorcier regretta amèrement d'avoir choisi de s'amuser ce soir, même s'il avait initialement organisé cette soirée d'excès pour oublier la personne même qui venait de lui rendre visite. Alec semblait être dans une colère noire comme il ne l'avait que très rarement vu jusqu'ici et Magnus se sentait terriblement coupable alors qu'ils n'étaient même plus ensemble, c'était ridicule. Pourtant, l'opinion du chasseur d'ombre sur le sorcier semblait encore compter énormément.

 _« Alec… »_

 _« Je suis venu parce que tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais rien pour moi à l'institut. Je t'ai écouté, je t'ai fait confiance, mais je vois que j'ai eu tort. J'aurais dû me fier à mon instinct depuis le début et fuir cet appartement comme la peste, mais t'en fais pas, je vais m'en aller et te laisser avec tes petits amis. Vous aviez l'air de si bien vous amuser. »_

Alec laissa traîner son regard sur la femme qui s'était relevée lors de sa diatribe, dégoûté par le manque de pudeur de cette dernière, le visage du chasseur se barra d'un rictus. Alors qu'Alec se décida à tourner les talons, Magnus claqua vivement des doigts rhabillant ses convives jusqu'alors dénudés.

 _« Tout le monde dehors ! Fissa ! »_

La jeune femme afficha une moue boudeuse et s'approcha du visage du sorcier le caressant d'une main tout en susurrant à son oreille. Ses lèvres si proches, qu'elle donnait l'impression de lui embrasser l'oreille à mesure qu'elle prononçait ces mots :

 _« Mags on s'amusait si bien tous les trois, c'est dommage. »_

Magnus se retourna vivement, son regard s'était intensifié sous l'effet de la colère et il réitéra sa requête d'une manière qui ne laissait pas de place à la rébellion.

 _« J'ai dit maintenant ! »_

La jeune femme prononça des mots dans une langue inconnue, mais le ton employé et son intensité ne laissait pas présager d'un message amical. Elle enserra le bras de son ami et l'incita à partir avec elle. Ce dernier se tourna une dernière fois vers Alec laissant glisser son regard lascif sur l'entièreté du corps du néphilim le gratifiant d'un dernier clin d'œil avant de partir, tandis que Magnus se précipitait à la suite d'Alec pour l'empêcher de quitter l'appartement à son tour.

 _« Alec, je t'en prie laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »_

 _« Expliquer quoi Magnus ? Tu m'incites à venir chez toi prétextant pouvoir me soigner, mais au lieu de ça je te retrouve en plein milieu d'une orgie ? »_

 _« J'ai pensé que tu ne viendrais jamais ! Alors quoi, je devrais t'attendre indéfiniment ? On n'est plus ensemble je te signale, j'ai le droit de coucher avec qui je veux ! D'ailleurs, je te rappelle que c'est cette même jalousie maladive qui nous a mené où on en est aujourd'hui, alors grandit un peu ! »_

Magnus regrettait déjà les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il aurait souhaité répondre à Alec, loin de là. Pourtant, il y avait bien un fond de vérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire, mais cela était indépendant de la situation misérable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il voyait bien qu'Alec était sur le point d'exploser, rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait pu arranger la position dans laquelle il se trouvait à ce moment. Alec fulminait et avait fini par se rapprocher de Magnus à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Soudainement, Alec plaqua Magnus ardemment contre le mur, l'acculant de tout son poids, ne laissant pas d'autre choix au sorcier que de lui faire face. Le regard du chasseur d'ombre était animé par la rage, mais pas seulement, Magnus pouvait y desceller autre chose. Du désir. Il sentit la jambe du Shadowhunter se presser près de son entrejambe, lui intendant d'écarter légèrement ses cuisses.

Alec n'avait pas détourné une seule seconde le regard, défiant le sorcier. Ce dernier pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée et emplie de désir du chasseur marteler sa peau. À chaque passage du souffle chaud, il éprouvait un frisson de plaisir. Merde. Cette situation était bien trop gênante, le sorcier non plus n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pulsions. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se laisse dominer ainsi par le chasseur d'ombre.

Après être resté quelques secondes à se regarder en chiens de faïence, Alec dévora les lèvres du sorcier d'un baiser goulu. L'envie qui les consumait tous deux était si intense, que leur échange se transforma vite en un tango infernal. Une compétition féroce dont seulement l'un d'entre eux pourrait en sortir vainqueur.

Alors qu'ils ne pouvaient se défaire l'un de l'autre, Magnus laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Il sentit le goût âpre du sang se mêler au baiser. Alec l'avait mordu. C'était bien la première fois. Pourtant, le sorcier ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire, il était désormais encore plus excité. Mais il décida qu'Alec avait assez joué avec lui, désormais, c'était au sorcier de mener la danse. Au prix d'un léger effort, l'homme qui le surplombait n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire, il renversa la situation conduisant désormais Alec et le tenant à sa merci.

 _« Hors de question que je me laisse faire si facilement ! »_ Répliqua Magnus.

Sur ces mots, le sorcier prit d'assaut le cou de son vis-à-vis, mordillant sa peau fine en guise de revanche. Alec essaya de se défaire de la poigne de Magnus, mais le sorcier était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Et le chasseur devait se l'avouer, il appréciait bien trop les baisers qui glissaient de son lobe à son épaule désormais découverte. Il en laissa même échapper un soupir de plaisir et c'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une érection poindre. Son énergie, décuplée par le plaisir, lui fit renverser la situation une fois de plus. Basculant Magnus contre le mur, il réussit au prix de bien des efforts, à plaquer l'homme face au mur.

Pressant son corps contre le sorcier, Magnus perçut l'érection d'Alec à travers son jean, laissant grandir son propre désir, il sentit à son tour son pantalon se tendre. Il était fichu, le chasseur avait gagné cette bataille. Il n'avait plus la force de lutter, dévoré par le désir, il n'avait qu'une envie sentir le corps ardent du Nephilim en lui. Soudain, il sentit une main se frayer un chemin sous ses vêtements et s'aventurer le long de son intimité. Eprouver le contact chaud de la main sur son sexe, fit s'arquer le corps du sorcier, qui laissa échapper un grognement.

Derrière lui, Alec affichait un sourire narquois, il avait les pleins pouvoirs sur le corps du sorcier et c'en était jouissif. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son amant, la caressa de sa langue avant de lui susurrer d'une voix à la fois ferme et sensuelle :

 _« Déshabille-toi ! »_

Magnus grogna dans une veine tentative de rébellion, avant de s'exécuter. Lentement, il fit descendre ses mains le long de son torse, pour atteindre le revers de son pull. Il portait un tissu saillant, qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles fins. La transparence de l'habit suggérait habilement le corps du sorcier, sans trop en montrer cependant, pour laisser ainsi place à l'imagination.

Trop impatient de voir la peau de bronze de son amant se révéler, Alec pressa le sorcier et l'aida à retirer son tee-shirt. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait adorer lorsqu'il portait ce genre de vêtement, cela lui donnait encore plus envie de le dévorer. Le tissu poursuivit sa course sur le sol et désormais la peau nue du sorcier se dévoilait.

Alec pressa ses lèvres contre le dos de Magnus, sans oublier d'y laisser ses marques au passage. À chaque fois que le chasseur plantait légèrement ses dents dans la chair du sorcier, une supplique lascive émergeait de la bouche de Magnus. Ce dernier, trop impatient à son tour, ramena la main de son amant à son sexe, l'intimant de poursuivre ses va-et-vient. La respiration haletante, le sorcier se sentait peu à peu perdre le contrôle et bientôt son regard ébène laissa place à deux perles ambrées.

De sa seconde main qui lui restait libre, Alec continua d'aider le sorcier à se déshabiller. Magnus finit par se retrouver complétement nu. Le sorcier colla son corps à celui de son amant et commença une danse sensuelle. Sa tête lâchait en arrière, reposait contre l'épaule du chasseur d'ombre, tandis que sa peau nue, léchait le jean rugueux du jeune homme dans un déhanché érotique visant à faire perdre, à son tour, le contrôle du Shadowhunter.

Alec dégrafa alors son pantalon, s'apprêtant à pénétrer le sorcier, lorsque ce dernier le stoppa dans son élan. Il affichait un sourire avide et se déliant de l'emprise de son amant se retourna pour lui faire face. Il jaugea le chasseur le dévorant du regard, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, tout en le déshabillant. Magnus pensait qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit le seul à se retrouver nu. Il avait un appétit féroce pour le corps du Nephilim aussi, il souhaitait le voir dans son plus simple appareil.

Désormais nu sous ses yeux, le sorcier posa ses mains contre les hanches du jeune homme et descendit lentement jusqu'à se trouver à mi-hauteur de son corps. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à ce corps sculptural. Là, il passa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, avant de prendre en bouche l'intimité de son amant, la caressant de sa langue.

Alec, qui n'avait pas prévu que le sorcier prenne des initiatives, agrippa subitement les cheveux de ce dernier. Le désir grandissant, il apposa sa tête contre le mur frais, laissant échapper une plainte torride sous l'effet du plaisir. Alec ferma les yeux, il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de ses sens, oubliant ce qui l'entourait. Chaque coup de langue le rapprochait un peu plus du précipice. Resserrant sa poigne sur la chevelure de Magnus, le jeune homme lui indiquait la cadence, comme un automatisme lié à ses besoins physiques. La respiration d'Alec se faisait de plus en plus rauque. Il perdait prise, le sorcier était bien trop doué de sa langue et pour cause ce dernier n'avait pas oublié ce qui faisait chavirer le chasseur.

Cette pensée ramena Alec à la réalité, il détestait savoir l'emprise qu'avait encore le sorcier sur lui. Il rouvrit subitement les yeux et stoppa Magnus dans son élan, lui relevant la tête. Face à lui, les yeux brillants d'excitation du sorcier se voulaient provocateurs, il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le Shadowhunter. Il passa subtilement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme une incitation à davantage de luxure. Il savait jouer avec les nerfs du chasseur et le narguait ostensiblement. Les yeux d'Alec avaient revêtu la couleur des ténèbres et il fit se relever le sorcier d'un bond. L'ainé avait assez joué comme ça dorénavant, c'était à lui de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et Alec était déterminé à lui faire perdre la tête.

Il agrippa alors les mains du sorcier les plaçant au-dessus de sa tête et le plaqua une nouvelle fois face au mur. Du bout de sa langue, le chasseur retraça la colonne vertébrale de son amant lui causant un frisson, puis il laissa glisser ses doigts en Magnus, qui poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. À cette plainte, le Shadowhunter eut un sourire satisfait, il reprenait peu à peu l'ascendant. C'était comme jouer au chat et à la souris, le perdant ici, serait celui qui succomberait à ses désirs en premier. À ce stade, le chasseur était bien parti pour remporter la manche. Perdre, c'était avouer ses faiblesses et admettre que l'autre possédait encore une trop grande emprise.

Alec sentait le corps de son amant se presser de plus en plus contre le sien et malgré sa propre envie qui devenait de moins en moins supportable, il voulait faire se languir le sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Magnus agaçait, se mordit la lèvre.

 _« Alec »_ Grogna-t-il sauvagement, lui empoignant le sexe pour l'amener jusqu'à lui. Alec se décida finalement à le pénétrer et tous deux gémirent à l'unisson. Leur corps ne faisait plus qu'un désormais et chacun se mouvait avec impatience, tant leur soif de l'autre était devenue intolérable.

Accélérant la cadence, le monde qui les entourait avait fini par s'évanouir, laissant le noir complet les envahir. Dans le calme des lieux, seul leur râle rauque était audible. La faible lumière des néons de la ville perçait à travers les rideaux, éclairant leur corps luisant de sueurs d'une lueur charnelle.

Alec appuya sa tête contre le dos de Magnus, il se sentait défaillir. Magnus, quant à lui, avait agrippé les hanches de son amant d'une main, dans l'optique de garder une part de contrôle sur les événements, obligeant Alec à accélérer la cadence lorsqu'il en sentait le besoin. Leur corps à l'unisson dans cette étreinte passionnelle, aucun d'eux n'avait prêté attention à leur main libre qui s'était entrelacée. Jusqu'au bout, ils étaient liés. Les liens tissés au fur et à mesure des années ne s'étaient jamais réellement rompus, et ce, malgré leurs efforts pour s'en persuader.

Bien qu'ils eussent été animés par la rage lors de cette nuit d'ivresse, une part d'amour subsistait en eux, cristallisée par ce geste de tendresse au milieu de leurs ébats corrosifs. À son tour, Alec agrippa Magnus à la taille, comme pour se confondre en une entité et rapprocha sa main du sexe du sorcier, l'étreignant vivement dans l'intensité du moment. Les deux amants haletaient davantage à mesure que leur tango s'accélérait. Ils avançaient à l'unisson vers un précipice certains d'extase qui les ferait basculer vers l'éden.

D'un dernier coup de reins, Alec scella leur étreinte et tous deux expièrent dans un dernier mugissement de concert.

Le plus jeune relâcha son emprise, laissant reposer encore un instant sa tête contre le dos de son amant. Reprenant son souffle. Sa main devenue collante par la semence de son amant qui s'était répandue entre ses doigts. Il releva sa main à la lumière artificielle de la ville et l'observa un instant. Il était purgé de toute émotion. Ses gestes étaient désormais lents et mécaniques. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour rejoindre la cuisine, lorsqu'une main le retint.

Magnus, lui, n'avait pas desserré son attache. Sans un mot dire, son visage toujours collé au mur qui lui faisait face, il incita Alec à prolonger leur étreinte d'une manière chaste. Le plus jeune s'exécuta, se rapprochant du corps nu qu'il venait d'aimer passionnément, reposant sa tête entre les omoplates du sorcier, là où elle se trouvait il y a encore quelques minutes de cela.

Chacun était conscient de la préciosité de l'instant. Le jour se lèverait et alors ils prétendraient ne jamais s'être unis. Faignant de ne pas se connaître, jusqu'à la disparition certaine du chef de l'institut new-yorkais. Mais pour l'heure, la nuit était toujours de mise et tant qu'ils s'autorisaient tous deux à rester enlacer ainsi, le monde pouvait bien attendre Magnus Bane et Alec Lightwood. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de se séparer et retourner à la rude réalité qui les attendait, pas tant que leur tango charnel était encore aussi frais dans leur esprit. Alec sentit le poing de Magnus se contracté contre sa peau jusqu'à en ressentir les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Bien qu'étant un geste douloureux, Alec ne sentit aucune blessure physique, car il avait bien trop mal au cœur pour y penser. Il savait qu'il en était de même pour le sorcier imagé par ce geste désespéré qui apparaissait telle une supplique silencieuse incitant le Shadowhunter à rester.

Soudain, Alec se sentit pris de panique, il avait besoin de fuir cette situation insoutenable. Son cœur se faisait de plus en plus lourd, suffocant, il devait s'éloigner du sorcier, trop de pensées se chamboulaient dans son esprit. Il se décolla de Magnus qui se retourna vivement le regard implorant, il avait essayé de le retenir, mais le sorcier lisait la panique dans les yeux de son amant qui se précipita sur ses vêtements épars. Une fois rhabillé, le jeune homme se hâta de sortir des appartements du sorcier et claqua vivement la porte. La pénombre noyait toujours le logement, entrecoupée çà et là par les rayons lugubres des néons de la ville. Magnus restait nu et immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement, enlisé dans une torpeur qui trahissait son chagrin, que seul un battement de cils au son du claquement de porte aurait pu dénoncer.


End file.
